Presente de Papai Noel
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: O Natal não era tão interessante, mas dessa vez, Papai Noel foi camarada::::Neji X Tenten::::::::: Fic de Natal..replaced.


"**Presente de Papai Noel"**

**-**

**-**

"**She looks so fine" **

Ela é tão bonita

"**She's a sensation**"  
Ela é sensação

"**I'm gonna make her mine"**

Eu vou fazê-la minha

-

**She's a Sensation – Ramones.**

**-**

**-**

Muito bem. Mais um Natal.

Isso soa um tanto enfadonho, entretanto, era o que a morena sentia. Além da neve, dos enfeites, das felicitações, não havia mais nada. Não que ela quisesse que fosse dessa forma, já que trocar presentes nessa época parecia tão encantador. Mas ela não falava dos presentes que trocava com os amigos ou com os conhecidos, Tenten falava dos presentes que não trocava.

Falava dos presentes de amor.

Suspirando, sentou-se em frente aos espelhos de seu quarto. Olhou-se com desagrado e soltou os coques costumeiros. As marcas que eles causavam nos fios faziam com que eles ficassem ondulados. Eram bonitos, não podia negar, mas perguntava-se se eles eram tão bonitos a ponto de nunca tê-la ajudado em suas conquistas. Suas amigas diziam que o problema não eram os homens, mas sim a própria Mitsashi.

E isso não tinha nada a ver com seus cabelos.

- E mais um natal, sozinha – reclamou ela, já se levantando e indo para o banho.

Tenten achava que não tinha sorte. As mulheres casadas achavam que ela tinha sorte demais, ao passo que suas amigas achavam que seu azar era o Hyuuga. O bendito Hyuuga.

_Aqui, temos um caso não resolvido._

Tenten não gostava de assumir, já que seu orgulho estava ferido desde o dia em que ela lhe roubara um beijo. Era fato que isso havia acontecido há alguns milhares de anos, como diziam as amigas. Entretanto, ainda guardava a lembrança como algo ridículo.

Enquanto se ensaboava, tentava se perguntar o porquê de ter tomado aquela atitude e se martirizava, ainda, com a atitude de Neji, já que esse simplesmente não tomara nenhuma atitude. Era como se ela o tivesse pedido por um copo de água. Tentou achar argumentos para explicar. Considerou que ambos eram jovens e que isso o deveria ter surpreendido e coisas do gênero. Mas, ao longo dos seus vinte anos, aceitava que ela não significava nada a ele.

Saiu com vários caras, namorou alguns e até brigou por ciúmes. Chorou horrores depois da separação, mas no dia seguinte, seu sorriso já estava de volta e seus olhares acabavam sempre caindo sobre o dono dos cabelos compridos. É claro que a moça tentava controlar seus impulsos ao conversar com o jovem, mas virava e mexia, ela sempre se pegava o encarando. Sentia que ele também a olhava, mas ela não tinha tempo de ver se os olhares do rapaz eram de interesse ou uma tentativa fulminante de deixá-la com vergonha.

É claro que Tenten gostaria de saber, mas não perguntaria. Infelizmente, ela aprendeu a ter vergonha de certas coisas. Não que ela deveria. Vergonha é algo tão ridículo quanto o ato de sentir-se dessa forma. O que Tenten queria mesmo era agarrar o moço e rasgar-lhe a roupa. Malditos pudores.

Secou-se. Olhou-se no espelho e viu-se nua. Adoraria que Neji também a visse assim e gostaria ainda mais que ele lhe tocasse como acontecia em seus sonhos. Na verdade, tocar seria algo muito frívolo. Tenten queria mesmo é que Neji a empurrasse na parede e a fizesse perder a consciência em meio aos amassos. Era um desejo.

Sorriu ao pensar que Papai Noel poderia lhe dar isso de presente. Imaginou que seria algo realmente tentador ver o jovem somente com uma fita de presente como veste. E continuou seu pensamento de que seria ainda mais enlouquecedor se ela pudesse desfazer o laço da fita. Mas aquilo parecia deveras distante e impossível.

Seria muito mais fácil ela aparecer para ele em forma de presente. Sentiu que estava um tanto quanto louca ao pensar sobre isso.

-

-

Duas da manhã. Tenten podia ver os flocos de neve caindo lá fora. Sabia que a temperatura era muito baixa e arrepiou ao pensar o quão frio estaria para apenas usar uma fita no corpo. Definitivamente, ela não conseguia esquecer a maldita história do presente de natal. Estranhou-se ao pensar nisso de novo, de novo e de novo.

- Eu estou louca – concluiu, pegando uma dose de sakê.

O calor da bebida a aqueceu. Mas nada no mundo poderia aquecê-la da mesma forma com que imaginava o calor dos braços de Neji. Oras, ela o desejava a quanto tempo? Nem ela sabia, só sabia que aquilo a sufocava e ela queria poder sair para respirar. Aquilo se tornava cada vez mais intenso a cada dia.

Começou a se perguntar se era tão insano aparecer para o galã de seus sonhos dessa forma. Que diabos poderia dar errado? Ela já havia roubado um beijo e ele não a tratara mal por isso, também duvidava que ele a espancaria se assim o fizesse. No máximo, ele poderia mandar embora, ou então, dormir com a moça e no dia seguinte nem se importar com o fato. Mas também poderia se surpreender com Neji.

Do que adiantava passar o Natal sozinha e louca de desejo por aquele que a atormentava durante todas as datas comemorativas do ano? Droga. Mais uma dose de bebida a aquecera.

Danasse-se o que aconteceria. Na pior das hipóteses, ela choraria de desgosto por alguns dias. Passou a mão no telefone e chamou na residência dos Hyuuga.

- Você acredita em Papai Noel, Hyuuga? – perguntou a morena. – Abra a porta para mim.- disse, por fim.

-

-

A noite só não estava tão gelada porque havia enorme fluxo de pessoas na rua. Casacos e mais casacos faziam parte das vestimentas mais costumeiras. Para Tenten, que costumava sair com pouca freqüência, achava que aquelas roupas eram extravagantes demais. Mas, com a baixa temperatura, não restou-lhe alternativa alguma a não ser fazer uso das mesmas, porém as suas eram discretíssimas.

Dentro do casaco de pele preto, não havia mais nada. A Mitsashi agradeceu à mãe mentalmente por tê-lo dado de presente algo tão quente. O que ela dizia ser extremamente desconfortante outrora, agora era de necessidade absoluta. Levantou olhares por onde passou, já que ela não era a única que passava o natal sozinha e ficou feliz por isso, já que se os outros homens a acharam interessante, o Hyuuga também consideraria algo, na pior das hipóteses.

Chegou ao destino tão almejado e notou que Neji a aguardava, ao longe. Sentiu o frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Não desistiria, já estava quase lá.

- Aconteceu algo? – questionou ele, admirado com a ligação repentina.

- Abra a porta e me deixe entrar- disse ela.

Assim o moço fez. Com os olhos observando o local, concluiu que não havia ninguém no lugar. Mas era necessário investigar.

- Alguém em casa? – perguntou, suspeita.

- Não costumo celebrar nada – respondeu, com a doçura de sempre.

- Ótimo – disse ela, respirando fundo.

Era óbvio que Neji não entendia. Pudera alguém lhe pedir para abrir a porta na madrugada e certificar-se de que não havia ninguém em casa. Duvidoso, esperou que a moça prosseguisse, porém viu que essa estava muito agitada.

- Precisa de ajuda? – questionou solicito.

- Na verdade, sim – respondeu, franca. – Mas esse não é o caso agora – mudou o assunto, antes que confessasse a ajuda de um psiquiatra. – Você me acha atraente? – perguntou, direta.

A cara de espanto foi imediata.

- O quê? – perguntou, perplexo.

- Vamos, me acha atraente? – disse, levemente alterada. – Eu quero saber – prosseguiu, sem pestanejar.

Claro que ela era atraente e muito mais. Mas por mais que ele quisesse ter dito antes, sua capacidade de expressar desejos não era das melhores. Obviamente, Neji concordou com um pouco de vergonha, mas absteve-se de comentar qualquer coisa sobre isso.

- Muito ou pouco? – continuou ela, feliz por ter ganhado uma afirmativa.

Ele ainda se sentia incomodado. Ela fez questão de ajudar, despindo-se na frente do jovem e o deixando ainda mais pasmo.

- Isso ajuda a decidir? – questionou travessa, aproximando-se dele.

O branco dos olhos dele logo tomou conta de suas bochechas. Porém, a cara de espanto logo se desfez ao ver o corpo feminino cada vez mais próximo de sua direção. Não fez mais questão de tentar entender algo, pois tudo estava explicado. Tão pouco se preocupou ao fazer mais alguma coisa do que se hipnotizar ao ver a moça que lhe roubara um beijo a alguns anos, nua e manhosa na sua frente.

Neji era do tipo orgulhoso, fechado. Mas o fato que muita gente esquecia era o de que ele era homem. Todo homem, frente a uma mulher nua e bela, perde o controle e já não raciocina mais com a cabeça de cima. Tenten percebeu isso ao reparar certo volume em suas calças.

Sentou no colo do jovem, aproximando a boca da nuca, aonde sentiu o cheiro de colônia seca e amadeirada. Excitou-se ainda mais. Neji, delirou ao sentir o perfume adocicado misturado a saliva feminina que agora rodeava seu lóbulo.

Vendo que a moça se divertia com seu estado de excitação, resolveu que ela seria seu presente de natal e diante do fato, faria o que quisesse com ela, já que passava a ser sua posse e então, faria o que bem entendesse.

Soltou-se, deixando a moça um pouco confusa, mas antes mesmo de levantar qualquer protesto da parte feminina, agarrou o cintura da morena com força, colando-a em si. Empurrando a moça na parede, aprofundou o corpo masculino ao feminino, fazendo-a sentir seus contornos.

Com vontade, agarrou-lhe os lábios e desejoso, envolveu-lhe a língua de modo lascivo, nada comparado a beijos angelicais e de carinho. Era um beijo de carne, feito para a carne. Tenten suspirou ao sentir que as mãos dele começavam a deslizar em suas curvas e gemeu ao senti-lo passar as mãos sobre seus seios.

Suspirou ainda mais ao ver que a mão se movia freneticamente, passando para sua região íntima, ao passo que a língua dele explorava todas as terminações nervosas de seus mamilos.

O homem sorriu ao vê-la tão entregue, mas queria que o presente também usufruísse de seu dono. Ainda com a moça ofegante, caminhou as mãos dela para sua parte mais sensível e a fez acariciar, tirando alguns quase inaudíveis suspiros de sua parte.

Tenten gostou de ouvir de verdade os suspiros do seu presente e então, resolveu que queria mais, escapando-se dos dedos dele e caminhando sua língua por sobre a pele branca masculina. Neji entregou-se aos gracejos dela.

E foi quando ela passou a língua por seu dorso e barriga, que ele perdeu a noção de gentileza e com certa selvageria, clamou por desejos mais íntimos. A boca da morena parecia deveras quente e isso o tirou do serio, e acabou por puxá-la e jogá-la no sofá.

A moça, que não esperava tanto, sorriu. A realidade era mais gostosa que seus devaneios sexuais. Sentiu-se invadida quando ele subiu em seu torso. O incomodo por ser invadida logo deu espaço ao desejo latente que ela exibia, através de suas caras e bocas.

O corpo dele sentiu-se comprimido e almejou por mais intensidade, vendo que a jovem brincava com seus sentidos ao pedir que desse mais de si. Pirou e a moça não quis que ele chegasse ao ápice tão cedo, separando-se e deixando-o confuso. A felicidade de Neji foi que rapidamente ela sentou sobre ele, deixando-o ver os movimentos de seus seios a cada movimentação mais brusca da parte dele.

Passando a língua por sobre os lábios, a morena o instigou. Remexendo os quadris ainda mais efusivamente, fez com que seu corpo desabasse por cima do dele. Vendo que ela não suportaria mais controlar, forçou a cintura da moça em movimentos a seu bel-prazer. Os gemidos e as contrações femininas o tornaram incapaz de suportar mais.

E não suportou. Teve seu ápice tão logo dela, permitindo que ela ainda se mantivesse por sobre ele.

Suados, mesmo com a baixa temperatura, olhavam-se com luxúria. Olhavam-se como verdadeiras crianças frente aos brinquedos tão sonhados.

Olhavam-se como dois loucos, um arfando devido ao esforço físico, outro exalando a bebida alcoólica. Ambos eliminando desejos.

-Tive medo de que você quisesse devolver o presente – disse ela, agora um tanto recuperada.

- Eu nunca devolvo nada antes de testar – disse ele, contornando os seios dela.

_Agora, tínhamos um caso resolvido._

Sem duvida, Papai Noel tinha sido generoso.


End file.
